Electrocardiographic mapping (ECM) is a technology that is used to determine and display heart electrical information from sensed electrical signals. ECM can be performed based on invasive or non-invasive measurements of cardiac electrical activity.
Electrophysiology data can be used in the diagnosis and treatment of cardiac arrhythmias.